A Letter from The Phoenix
by Ame-CZ
Summary: Pang Tong, ialah seorang ahli strategi yang cukup misterius dari Negara Shu, yang dijuluki sebagai sang 'Phoenix Muda'. Seorang yang telah berjasa dalam pertempuran Red Cliff. Namun dibalik itu semua, ada sebuah kisah yang tak pernah terungkap sebelumnya.


Halo saya Author baru disini. Karena saya belum berpengalaman, jadi kalau ada kesalahan tolong dikoreksi dan minta kritik-sarannya ya.

Selamat membaca

* * *

Disclaimer : DW bukan punya saya.

Warning : Mungkin OOC

* * *

Pertempuran _Red Cliff_ , adalah salah satu pertempuran terbesar pada masa Tiga Kerajaan, China. Sebuah pertempuran yang melibatkan Cao Cao dari Wei dengan aliansi Liu Bei dari Shu dan Sun Quan dari Wu, yang bertempat di Sungai Chang Jiang. Dikatakan _Red Cliff_ karena kobaran api yang begitu besar membakar kapal-kapal di sungai itu, sehingga tebing di sekitarnya terlihat berwarna kemerahan.

Beberapa jenderal ternama dan ahli strategis hebat juga ikut terlibat dalam pertempuran tersebut. Salah satunya adalah Pang Tong. 'Sang _Phoenix_ Muda', begitulah julukannya.

* * *

Malam itu Cao Cao berdiri di atas kapalnya sambil memperhatikan sungai yang ada di depannya. Suasana di sungai Chang Jiang sangatlah sepi meskipun sebenarnya akan terjadi perang. Cao Cao pun telah bersiap-siap dengan melaksanakan siasat dari Pang Tong, dengan merantai seluruh kapalnya agar pasukannya tidak mabuk kapal.

Lamunan Cao Cao dibuyarkan oleh salah satu prajurit yang datang untuk memberikan surat padanya.

"Yang Mulia, ada surat untuk anda." kata prajurit itu sambil memberi hormat pada Cao Cao.

"Siapa pengirimnya?" tanya Cao Cao.

"Surat ini dikirim oleh Tuan Pang Tong." Jawab prajurit itu sambil memberikan surat tersebut pada Cao Cao.

"Terimakasih, silakan pergi." kata Cao Cao mengambil surat itu.

Setelah sekali lagi memberi hormat, prajurit itu langsung pergi.

Cao Cao memperhatikan surat yang ada di tangannya. Kemudian ia membuka dan langsung membacanya.

" _Dear,_ _Cao Cao. Tak pernah kusangka pertemuan kita sangatlah singkat. Tapi aku harus segera kembali ke tempat dimana seharusnya aku berada. Dan setidaknya aku masih bisa meninggalkan sebuah siasat yang luar biasa padamu sebagai salam perpisahan..."_

Cao Cao hanya terdiam sebentar membaca surat dari Pang Tong sebelum akhirnya ia meneruskan membacanya.

" _...Setelah kau menjalankan siasatku, jika kau menengok ke sebelah kanan, maka kau akan melihat salah satu kapalmu terbakar. Meskipun kau telah mengetahui bahwa kapalmu terbakar, aku yakin kau tetap akan melanjutkan membaca surat ini..."_

Cao Cao langsung menoleh ke sebelah kanan dan melihat salah satu kapalnya sedang terbakar seperti apa yang dikatakan Pang Tong.

'Sialan...' batin Cao Cao.

Seperti yang dituliskan Pang Tong dalam suratnya, Cao Cao tetap membaca surat itu.

" _... Jika kau menengok ke sebelah kiri, maka kau akan melihat kapalmu yang lain juga terbakar. Dan aku masih sangat yakin bahwa kau akan tetap meneruskan membaca surat ini..."_

Cao Cao menoleh ke sebelah kiri dan mulutnya langsung menganga lebar begitu melihat kapalnya yang lain juga terbakar. Tapi ia masih melanjutkan membaca suratnya.

" _...Dan jika kau melihat ke depan, kau akan melihatku tengah menaiki sekoci sambil melambaikan tangan kepadamu dan seluruh pasukanmu..."_

Cao Cao mengangkat kepalanya. Dan tepat seperti yang ada di surat, ia melihat Pang Tong menaiki sekoci sambil melambaikan tangan kepadanya dengan wajah tak berdosa.

Cao Cao yang marah meremas surat itu dan segera memberi perintah kepada pasukannya, "TANGKAP ORANG ITU!" seru Cao Cao sambil menunjuk ke arah Pang Tong yang masih melambaikan tangannya.

" _Semoga harimu menyenangkan."_

-Tamat-

 _Bonus_

Pang Tong mendayung sekoci yang ia tumpangi dengan kipasnya(?) untuk kembali ke sisi Shu-Wu.

Namun di tengah jalan ia menyadari sesuatu, "Tunggu dulu. Sekoci ini aku dapat dari mana?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari kapal Wei, "WOI! BALIKIN SENJATA GUA!"

Itu adalah Huang Gai yang membakar kapal Wei.

Pang Tong yang pura-pura bodo langsung kembali mendayung sekocinya yang sebenarnya adalah senjata Huang Gai dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.


End file.
